A Sirius Black Love Story - This Must Be It
by MyLastConfession
Summary: What if James Potter had a twin sister? What if that sister had a bet with Sirius Black? Rated T just to be extra careful. Also I can't write good summaries, I know.
1. Chapter 1

_A Sirius Black Love Story ~ This Must Be It_

Chapter 1

I lay across three seats in my empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I wasn't going to tell James I was here… yet. I laughed aloud at the fact that I had spent almost every day with him over the summer, yet my brother still didn't know that I was going to the same school as him. I kept laughing as I watched the people passing my compartment window. Suddenly I saw a boy who looked about my age pass my compartment looking in and stopped. Our eyes connected and I felt tingle rush down my spine. He had a group of friends behind him and I recognised the wild hair of my brother. This boy must be Sirius, my brother's best friend. I heard my brother's impatient voice say "Padfoot is there room in there or not?" The boy replied "Yeah. Sorry Prongs." Oh my Gosh! My brother's nickname was Prongs! THAT was something he forgot to tell me. Along with how hot his friend was. Suddenly the door was flung open and four boys pushed themselves through the door. One of course was James, another was who I assumed to be Sirius strode in like he owned the place, out of the two behind them, one was buried behind a book and the other was trailing along behind looking like he didn't know why or how he was there. Once they were in the compartment, James turned around and our eyes locked. James stopped dead at the sight of me. I laughed aloud at the dumbstruck look on his face. His friends seemed to sense something was wrong and stood still looking at us. I decided to break the silence. "Hey big bro." The boy I assumed to be Sirius broke down laughing and the one carrying the book grinned behind its pages. James started spluttering "W-w-wha… h-how? WH-why?"

I let him get it all out and then, smiling sweetly, said "Why what big bro?" Sirius actually doubled over laughing and James punched him and seemed to find his voice. "Why are you here?" He said shakily, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Do you want me to leave? Because sorry bro, but the train's moving and I was in the compartment first." I said, still smiling sweetly.

"No, it's just I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts this year, that's all." James said. After a slight cough from (assumed) Sirius, he spoke again "Oh yeah, Kate, these are my friends, Sirius" He said pointing at the black-haired boy I had assumed to be Sirius. (Called it!) "Remus." He said pointing at the brown-haired boy buried behind his book. He looked up at me and gave an acknowledging nod of his head. "And Peter." The small, timid boy looked up at the sound of his name. My first thought was that his face looked rather like that of a rat. He only managed to stutter "h-h-h-hi" before running from the compartment. "Sorry about him." Sirius said lifting up my feet and placing them on his lap. "He has a weak bladder when he's among beautiful women." I grinned but then caught sight of my brother staring at Sirius with a look of deepest loathing on his face. I blinked and looked back again and the look was gone. 'Strange.' I thought.

About half way through the journey a pretty blonde girl poked her head through the compartment door. "Hi Sirius. Want to come and sit in our compartment?" She said, looking as though her life depended on him saying yes. "Sorry Mandy. I'll stick around here for a while I think." He said grinning at me.

"Oh." She said looking distraught. "Okay. We'll save you a seat in case you change your mind." She then got out of the compartment at a snail's pace, seeming to think that, if she stayed for long enough, Sirius might change his mind. As soon as she had closed the door I burst out laughing. "Okay that is DEFINITELY something that never happened at my old school. Explain please."

"Sirius is what you'd call a man whore." Said James automatically. I burst out in fresh laughter whilst Sirius punched him in the arm. "I am NOT a man whore." He said. "It's not my fault that the girls can't resist the Padfoot charm." He ended with a cocky smile on his face. "I bet Kate could resist the old Padfoot charm." James said confidently with half a smile at me. "Ok." Said Sirius. "It's a bet. If Kate can resist my charms for one whole year, I'll give you 50 galleons." He smirked at me. "But if the beautiful Kate can't resist my charms (James gave a slight shudder) then you will have to give me 50 galleons." I looked at them both and saw Remus looking over his book to watch everyone's expression. James looked at me asking the question with his eyes. "Fine!" I said after an awkward pause. "I'll bite. Let's do this bet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we left the train, Sirius took my luggage into his hands and took care to sit next to me on the carriage up to school. James spent the whole journey with a sour look on his face while Sirius pointed out the castle to me. As we left the carriage, Sirius stuck out his hand to help me down and James actually moved towards Sirius as if going to punch him. Remus looked over the top of his book in interest, seeing if there was going to be a fight. Sirius looked at him straight in the eyes as if saying 'what are you gonna do about it?' and James turned away and started talking irritably to Remus. I laughed quietly and Sirius grinned at me. "Prongs isn't happy!" Sirius almost sang.

"What is Prongs anyway?" I asked.

"James didn't tell you?" Sirius asked smirking. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip and giving him my puppy dog eyes. Sirius pulled me in close and whispered in my ear. "I can't tell you, because it's a secret." When he let go of me I saw James with his hands curled into fists, frozen with an ugly look on his face. I looked at Sirius's face and for the first time saw his grin falter. "Come on Kate, let's go inside." He said guiding me through the huge oak doors into a huge entrance hall. I heard Sirius laughing at my awed expression as he guided me into an even bigger hall. "Do you know what house you're in yet Kate?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah I do. I'm in Gryffindor." I answered, not really hearing him. I looked around the room and saw hundreds of eyes staring at me. "Why are they all looking at me?" I asked as the four of us sat down at one of the four long tables. "It's because of your amazing, incomparable beauty." Sirius said. Peter scurried across the table and sat next to James. I tried to smile encouragingly, but he just stared at the table. Suddenly the front doors burst open and a group of midgets led by a strict looking woman walked along the aisle between the two middle tables. The woman placed a ragged hat down on a stool and everyone looked at it. "Why are we staring at a hat?" I asked.

"Don't ask. Just stare." Sirius replied. I was about to say how stupid that was when suddenly there was the sound of someone singing. I looked around wondering who would be singing at this particular moment in time when something important was obviously supposed to happen. As I looked to the front I saw the hat, singing about houses and sorting. I was so overwhelmed (I mean, at Beauxbatons we didn't even have sorting) that I didn't even hear any of the song. I didn't snap out of my awestruck trance until the song ended and everyone started clapping. I absentmindedly started clapping too, before the strict woman opened a scroll and started reading names off of it. I looked at my brother. He seemed to be trying to catch a pretty redheaded girl's eye, but she was looking pointedly away from him at the sorting. A shiny prefects badge glittered on her chest. Now THIS was interesting. James had a crush!

When the sorting FINALLY ended the Headmaster stood up. "There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in." I saw food materialise in front of me. I grabbed as much of everything as I could and piled my plate high. "You've got to love Dumbledore." Sirius said with a mouth full of food.

"Now, now Sirius. Don't talk with your mouth full. You're in the presence of a lady." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw a tall, dark-haired boy with a strong resemblance to Sirius. "The name's Regulus. Regulus Black." He said sticking out his hand. I shook it and said, pointing to him and Sirius "So you two are … brothers?"

"Unfortunately." I heard Sirius say behind me.

"Now, now Sirius. I am simply trying to make the acquaintance of this beautiful lady Miss…" he looked at me expectantly.

"Katherine Potter."

"Well Miss Potter," Regulus said with a slight look of unease on his face, as if he were unsure how to feel about my name. "If there is any task you need assistance with; don't hesitate to call." With that he scooped up my hand in his, kissed it and walked off to sit at the table across the hall. A few seats down from him I noticed a scrawny boy with dark curtains framing his face that looked as though they had never been washed. His hooked nose was too big for his face and gave the impression that it was weighing down his head as he was constantly looking at his feet. I was snapped out of my studying of this boy by Sirius's mutters beside me. I turned to see him staring at his brother calling him every name under the sun, helped occasionally by James or Remus (Peter was still looking at the table). "So, I'm guessing that you two don't get along that well." I said half-laughing.

"Sirius doesn't get along well with any of his family." James said

"That's because they're all pure-blood mania freaks who shun their own son because he doesn't want to turn out like them." Sirius said.

"Aww, don't worry Si – OMG DESSERTS!" I yelled as suddenly the golden plates were covered in all my favourite desserts. James scoffed as I piled a mountain of sweet, sugary goodness onto my plate. "Still love desserts then Kate?" he said through muffled giggles.

"Yep." I said, tucking in. "Why do you think I eat the rest of the meal?"

"What about my pep talk?" Sirius said pouting.

"Sort your own problems out, I want cupcakes." I said whilst eating a cupcake.

"Fine." Sirius said, pouting.

"Awww don't be sad Sirius!" I said and put a dab of icing on his nose.

"Okay, I've got to put a stop to this before it becomes overly cute." James said pushing himself in between Sirius and I. I caught Sirius's eye and grinned before finishing my cupcake. Finally the golden plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. "To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back! We have a new addition to the staff this year. So please join me in welcoming our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Corvi." There was a polite smatter of applause. The new professor smiled at the students with a strange smile, like he was surveying us. He had cold, grey eyes, an overly long nose and severely thin lips. His eyes paused for a second on mine and I felt slightly nauseated before he continued his analysis of the students. "Now go enjoy a well-earned goodnight's sleep before bed." Dumbledore concluded, gesturing towards the doors. Sirius took my hand and said "Let me show you to the common room." I looked back at James who was clutching his goblet so hard his knuckles had turned white. I giggled and turned back to Sirius and said "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After walking up several flights of stairs (I'm sorry, but they expect me to do this EVERY DAY?!) Sirius and I arrived at a portrait of a rather large woman. "Oi Moony! What's the password?" Sirius called to Remus and James, who were a flight of stairs behind us and were followed by the redheaded prefect and a group of midgets who I assumed to be first years. "It's Capite Leonis." Remus replied as he and James stopped behind us. As he finished speaking the portrait swung forward and revealed a cosy looking room decorated with scarlet and gold. "Come on in." Sirius said, stretching out his hand and pulling me through the portrait hole. I looked around the room as James and Remus followed us in. "It's amazing isn't it" whispered Sirius in my ear.

"Hey! Padfoot hands off my sister!" James said pulling me away and depositing me on a sofa. "Now you are going to tell me why you are here." He stared at me with a harsh look in his eye.

"Wow. I'm so scared of the big bad brother!" I teased. I lay down and stretched on the squashy sofa. "You may begin your questioning."

"Why aren't you at Beauxbatons?" James said immediately "Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Hogwarts?"

"Well. I'm not at Beauxbatons because mum and dad wanted me nearer to home and didn't want me going out with any more French guys. I'm here so I can annoy you and I didn't tell you I was coming to Hogwarts so I could see the look on your face which I must say was PRICELESS!" I heard Sirius laughing behind me as he walked around the sofa and deposited my feet onto his lap, much like when we were on the train. James stood frozen for a few seconds before coming back to himself and grudgingly sinking into an armchair next to the sofa. Remus wandered over clutching his book and said "What did I miss?"

"Prongs' sister came to Hogwarts because her parents don't want her kissing French blokes and she wants to annoy the hell out of James." Sirius replied as if everyone knew and Remus was being slow.

"Fair enough," Remus said sitting down in another squashy armchair and opening his book. My eyes turned to James who was intently glaring at my feet, propped upon Sirius' lap. "Is something wrong brother dearest?" I asked using my sweetest voice. James just glared at me and went back to staring at my feet. Sirius caught sight of his face and almost burst out laughing. I giggled watching the two best friends engage in a staring competition. James won. Just. But he only won because he cheated. But then again, James has never been a good loser.

After the staring competition a girl with long dark hair and huge, prominent brown eyes walked towards us and said "Oh please excuse me if I am interrupting anything, but may I possibly steal Sirius away for one moment?" I couldn't help but notice that, like James, her eyes were fixed on my feet. As Sirius got up and followed her away, he turned back and gave me a tiny wink. As soon as they were gone, James got up from his armchair and plonked himself next to me on the sofa. He gave me a look that clearly said 'If Sirius comes back he will not be sitting anywhere near you.' Remus glanced over the top of his book looking amused. "You know, if Sirius comes back he won't be happy." James gave him a look that clearly meant 'Well Sirius can go suck a lemon.'

It turns out the 'moment' that Sirius was meant to be gone turned out to be an hour and a half. By which time James had fallen asleep. When Sirius did return, he took one look at James and said "Aw is the wittle pwinceth asweep?"

"Yes." I said putting on a bossy voice "And you should be too. You have no idea how worried your father and I have been. I have been on the phone with the police and with the hospital. We have been worried sick!" Remus, clearly realising he was meant to be playing along, looked over his book and nodded. "I'm sorry mum." Sirius said sheepishly, looking at his shoes "Will you take me up to bed?"

"I guess so." I replied, as if I couldn't imagine anything worse and followed him towards the stairs. When we reached the top he said "Right, down to business. Who are you betting on to win?" I decided to play with him.

"James." I replied "He plays dirty."

"Yes." Whispered Sirius "But I can play dirty too." And with that he raised my lips to his and kissed me. It felt as if someone was setting off fireworks in my mouth. I would have gladly stood there all night, and all of the next day, however from behind us there was a little cough. "Excuse me." Said Remus. "I just need to get through and you two are kind of blocking the stairs."

"Way to ruin a man's night Moony." Sirius said, and after pecking me on the cheek, followed Remus to his dormitory. I turned around and dazedly wandered towards my dormitory and getting into bed. I guess I would just have to wait and meet my dorm mates tomorrow.

A/N Thanks so much for reading! I'm going to try and make updates a regular thing, and am hoping to get another chapter posted this weekend. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you think she's dead? She's not moving or making any noise. Maybe we should poke her."

"That won't help. Remember that time James Potter fell asleep in history of magic and no one could wake him up for hours."

"Maybe we should try pouring freezing water over her head."

"Or she could wake up now!" I said opening my eyes and surveying the three girls surrounding my bedside. There was a short girl with bouncy brown curls and bright brown eyes that looked inquisitive, there was a tall girl with short black hair and grey eyes that looked uneasy and there was the tall redhead who James had been looking at yesterday. "Hi!" They chorused. The overall effect was a little overwhelming. "Hi?" I replied a little timidly. The redhead stepped closer to me. "I'm Lily Evans, that's Andromeda Black and Alice Denman." They all waved as their names were announced. It took me a while to respond. "I'm Katherine Potter, but you can call me Kate." As soon as the word 'Potter' had been mentioned the faces of every girl in the room suddenly turned to one of shock. "As in related to James Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I'm his twin sister." I said "Why?"

"I'll tell you! Lily has a crush on James!" Andromeda (the brunette) yelled happily. I smirked, knowing that the crush was definitely not one-sided. "I do NOT have a crush on James Potter!" Lily screamed as we all fell about laughing, however her face was turning steadily crimson. I laughed and said to Lily "Don't worry. James has a crush on you too." I saw a glimmer of hope in her eye before she said

"I don't care." However I caught her smile before she turned away.

"Okay girls. I have to get myself pretty for classes today. I'll see you at breakfast." I walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

When I came out the other girls were still there, but were dressed in their uniforms like me. "I thought I told you to go downstairs and I'd catch up with you." I said feigning annoyance. Andromeda jumped up and linked arms with me and said "Yes, but it's your first day and we didn't want you getting lost or being alone." I felt a rush of appreciation for my new roomies. I mean, I barely knew these girls and they were already looking out for me. Most of the girls back at Beauxbatons were just uptight bitches. Andromeda snapped me out of my mindless reminiscence by grabbing me and steering me down the stairs where I found Sirius, James and Remus waiting for me. When Sirius saw me he ran over to me, picked me up and spun me around. I giggled as he set me down and said "Hi." James came over and said "What the hell Padfoot?" And I giggled some more. Sirius replied to James by saying

"What may you be referring to Prongs?" but before James could answer, another voice chimed in

"Sirius, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible because you're my cousin and you're not insane like the rest of our family." Sirius nodded "But what the HELL was that?" I looked from Andromeda to Sirius. They were cousins? "Dromeda and Prongs, I am going to answer you together. I was just saying hi to my friend." James still looked annoyed as he took my arm and dragged me to the far side of the common room. "Listen to me Kate. Sirius gets through girls faster than Wormtail gets through pairs of pants. I'm just warning you. Sirius is my best friend, but you're my baby sister. I don't want you to get hurt." I knew James was just looking out for me and doing what he thought was right.

"Thanks big brother." I said nudging him in the arm. "I know you're looking out for me. Now give me a hug." He looked less than keen so I just pulled him into a hug myself. "There you go." I said and we walked back towards the group. James looked slightly happier as he fell into conversation with Remus. I looked around and realised that Sirius had vanished. I understood the meaning of James's smile. Andromeda saw me and seized my arm again. "Now for BREAKFAST!" she said."

A/N I know this chapter isn't the best and I know (at least I'm pretty sure) that Andromeda is a couple of years older than Sirius, but I wanted her to be in the story to be kind of a neutral party between Kate and Sirius. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table I noticed Sirius about halfway down making conversation with Mandy from the train. She was obviously flirting as hard as she could and he seemed to be flirting back. "TEDDY!" I heard Andromeda shriek from next to me. I looked around and saw that many people hadn't even acknowledged the scream. This must happen often. I saw a tall, older looking boy with a gigantic grin on his face making his way towards us. He pulled Andromeda in close and kissed her passionately. After a few quite awkward seconds Andromeda pulled away and said "Teddy. This is Kate." Teddy stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Hello. I'm Ted Tonks." He said. "Shall we sit?" He seemed to be talking to the whole group, but also exclusively to Andromeda at the same time. Everyone nodded and we sat down. Andromeda was on my left and Lily was on my right. James was opposite me, but I could see him trying to catch Lily's eye. She was making a point to ignore him. I found it quite entertaining. Remus turned and said "So Kate, what's your favourite colour?" I laughed and started piling my plate with breakfast. I pulled my face into a look of mock concentration and said "Well, I would have to go with pink." Remus laughed. "Why?" He asked matching my serious tone.

"Because it's James' least favourite colour, of course." I replied with a look at my brother, who was still completely oblivious to everyone and everything except Lily. I heard laughter behind me as I looked up and saw Sirius standing behind me. "Charming as always Miss Kate." He pushed Andromeda slightly as he fought to sit beside me. She was forced to turn away from Ted and face Sirius. "Can you move Dromeda?" He said still pushing and forcing his way down.

"Sorry Si, not all of us cater exclusively to you." She turned back to Ted as Sirius pretended to be offended. He recovered quickly though and was soon back within her line of sight. "What if I offered you 5 galleons?" He said flashing the gold. She looked at the money and then back at Ted before crumbling. "Fine. Teddy let's find somewhere else to sit." And in the blink of an eye they were off to the other end of the table. Sirius slid down right beside me, even though there was a space big enough to fit two people. I looked over at James to see how he was absorbing this, but he was still unaware of everything except the red-headed prefect now talking to Sirius. "What the hell is going on between you two?" She asked, curiosity brightening her eyes. Sirius let out a short bark-like laugh and answered

"The sweet early days of the blossoming of love my young maiden." I hit him over the head and said to Lily "Sirius and James have a bet. 50 galleons on whether or not Sirius can charm me." Lily looked amused. "Who are you pulling for to win?" She asked.

"James." I answered confidently sticking my tongue out in Sirius' direction. I then thought of something and turned to face Remus "Who are you pulling for Remus?" I asked, wondering why it took me so long. He thought for a moment before saying, "Well, based on my experiences I would have to say Sirius. I've seen him win the hearts of many girls and he can do it blindfolded with one arm behind his back." He then turned to James, who was for once listening to the conversation since Lily was involved. "Sorry Prongs, but I think Padfoot's got you this time." James' face was stony

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He replied. I decided to step in and calm my brother down before he got too angry. "James, I haven't fallen for Sirius yet so you can calm your pretty little head. I don't want to have to go all ninja on your ass." I said, setting off the whole group. Sirius said to me, still laughing "I would love to see you go all ninja on James' ass."

"I bet you would." Said a voice I recognised. I turned and saw Regulus Black in all of his glory, staring down his older brother. "What do you want Regulus?" Sirius said, obviously making an effort to keep his voice level. The youngest Black laughed in his older brother's face. "Why I just wanted to extend a formal welcome to Miss Katherine Potter and express the wish that she thoroughly enjoys her years at this amiable institute: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He ended with a flourish. I looked down the table and saw identical faces of disgust and loathing fixed on every single person within earshot. I turned to Sirius and saw that he looked as though his dearest wish in that one moment was for Regulus' face to be pummelled to within an inch of its life. I looked at the smug expression on Regulus' face. It was obvious he was delighted with the malicious atmosphere he had created. He then turned on his heel and strutted back to his table. He turned and walked towards his table. Everyone was quiet until the timetables were passed out. I looked swiftly down at my schedule for the day. Divination, Double Potions, Herbology, Double Defence against the Dark Arts. I looked down at Sirius' timetable. It was exactly the same as mine. He still looked as though he had been force-fed Stinksap. I linked my arm through his and dragged him with me out of the Great Hall. "Come on Mr. Grumpy." I said "You need to show me where Divination is." He looked lots happier now that he was away from his brother. He turned to me with his usual smirk returning to his face. "Well… we could go that way." He said pointing to a hallway where a few students were walking slowly away from us. I started to walk that way too, however Sirius tugged me back. "Or…" he said, his smirk wider than ever, "we could go down one of my secret passageways." I smiled and took his outstretched hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We arrived in a small, dark tunnel. I guess secret passageways at Hogwarts don't need to be well-lit. As my eyes started to adjust I caught a swift look at Sirius' face before he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me fiercely. I was surprised, although I had obviously heard a lot about Sirius' dating past, he was an amazing kisser. It was easily the best kiss in my experience (although it wasn't that much). However, I had to try and keep my head. "Hey." I said, pulling back. "I thought you were taking me to class." Sirius sighed and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Come on." I said taking his hand and pulling him along the passage. "Excuse me." He said, and I turned quickly to see what he wanted. He gave me a swift peck. "I wasn't finished." I giggled, but rolled my eyes. I began to pull him again. "I can't ditch my first class at this school." He reluctantly followed me and we soon arrived in a circular room with a ladder in the centre. I climbed up first and emerged into a room filled with spindly tables and chairs. I saw James sitting at a table by himself with two seats either side of him, so I laughed as sat down next to him. "So this is your master plan?" I asked as Sirius took the seat on his other side. James just stared at me. "Hello class." Said a voice from the back of the room. Every head in the class instinctively turned to where the voice had allegedly come from. Standing there dressed entirely in light blue was a thin, very tall man with outstretched arms. "It is nice to see you all today." He slowly floated towards the front of the class, and as he passed our table I caught a whiff of jasmine. "My name is Professor Haze." He stretched his arms towards the class again. I got the idea he wasn't all there in the head. He gave off a distinct air of dottiness. "If you will look at your textbooks that I have laid on your desks," he indicated the said books, "then we will begin the study of dreams." He finished with a final flourish of his hands. I opened the textbook and quickly scanned the page. "Okay so one of you has to describe your dream last night." I saw a mischievous light appear in Sirius' eyes.

"Well I had a lovely dream last night that involved a certain someone at this table…" he started but was stared down by James. "Well I did!" He said in a defensive voice. "I'm simply doing what the teacher's telling us to do." At this point Remus chimed in from the table next-door. "And that's not unusual is it Padfoot?" Sirius shot him a look of mock hurt.

"I am very offended Moony. I happen to be a very good student." I watched with amusement, but was reminded of a trifling question. "What are those nicknames anyway?" They all turned to me with identical smirks on their faces, but it was James who answered. "Now where would be the fun in telling you that?" I pouted and was about to retaliate when Haze came between our tables and asked us about what our latest dreams had meant. "Well James has recently had a dream that means he is going to lose a bet." Sirius said promptly shooting me a significant look. James decided to add in his own dream understanding "And last night Sirius had a dream that means very soon he will come of worse in a fight." James said looking directly at Sirius. I watched trying to restrain giggles. Apparently the Professor didn't notice the obvious tension between them as he just muttered to himself and walked towards a different table. I finally erupted into giggles as he got out of earshot. I turned to look at Remus and we giggled together. James and Sirius looked up at the noise and began to giggle too. "Yay!" I said. "Everyone's friends again!" James and Sirius looked at each other and exchanged looks that clearly said "She's got a point." The rest of Divination passed quickly. When we climbed back down the ladder, James took my arm. "Sirius and I may be friends now, but I still don't trust you near him. I'm escorting you to Potions myself."

We arrived soon at a small dungeon where a group of students were already standing outside. "Hey Snivellus." Said James behind me. A short boy with long, greasy hair turned to the sound of the voice. His extensive, hooked nose preceded the rest of his face as he looked at James. I wondered who this kid was. Sirius arrived behind us. "Snivelly. We've missed you over the summer." They simultaneously drew their wands from their pockets. James lifted his arm to strike but was interrupted by a male voice. "Hello class. Please come in and take your seats." I turned and saw a portly man with a large moustache standing in a doorframe that he could only just fit through. James lowered his arm and slipped it through mine. "In this class you're sitting safely by me." I smiled and obediently sat between James and Remus. A few rows ahead I saw Sirius once again sitting next to the blonde from the train again. That was weird.

**A/N I'm sorry I missed a week, and I'm sorry the ending was bad. But I promise my next chapter will be better. Thanks so much for reading! It means so much to know people enjoy my story! Thanks again! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The teacher (Professor Slughorn) started talking about the potion we were going to make when James slipped me a note.

_Where were you and Sirius before Divination?_

I smiled and wrote back quickly

_That's none of your business._

He looked annoyed. I smiled more broadly. Everyone started to move as the instructions for the potion appeared on the board. "Listen to me Kate." James said out loud over the noise of cauldrons scraping. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but Sirius is bad news." James warned me. I just started working on my potion silently.

Halfway through the lesson I heard the sound of a high-pitched giggle. I looked around the room for the source and saw a cascade of blonde hair shaking. I turned back to my cauldron as Slughorn approached our table. "Mr. Potter. What do we have here?" Another giggle as Slughorn looked over James' potion. "Good, good." He turned to me and looked into my cauldron. I snuck a quick peek at James' potion and saw it was a lot lighter than mine. Shit. James was always being told how good he was in lessons. "Good." Was all Slughorn had to say about my potion. I looked at Remus' potion. It was almost the same colour as mine. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe James was all bark and no bite. "Very nice." He said after studying the contents of Remus' potion. Another giggle. This girl would not shut up would she? How was I supposed to take another 20 minutes of this? I turned to Remus. "Who was that guy Sirius and James were…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence without sounding like I was accusing my brother, but thankfully Remus finished it for me. "Being assholes to? That's Severus Snape. He's really into the Dark Arts, and he mixes with some of the worst people in the whole school. James and Sirius have hated him since the train ride here in first year." I turned to where the boy was sitting, fervently adding ingredients to his potion. Beside him, stirring her potion just as energetically was Lily. "Oh, and that's the other problem with Snape." Remus continued. "He's best friends with Lily Evans." I watched them for a few minutes before my thoughts were interrupted by yet another giggle. This was going to be a long lesson. And we had another hour after break. WHY?

When the bell finally rang for break, my arm was seized by James. He frogmarched me to the Great Hall and sat me on a bench. Sirius entered a few minutes later with Mandy on his arm, and was closely followed by Andromeda and Ted. "Hey Kate!" Andromeda yelled. "I've been told to pass on a message from that one." She said gesturing towards Sirius. "He says: Will you spend lunch with me out by the Black Lake? Give me your answer in Herbology." I looked towards Sirius and saw he was being fed by Mandy. Remus followed my gaze and gagged. Andromeda heard the noise and looked towards Sirius and Mandy. "Ugh. Si has another little bimbo girlfriend." I turned to look at her.

"So this happens a lot?" I asked

"All the time!" Andromeda threw up her arms to express herself. I saw James across the table beaming at her. I looked back to Sirius and Mandy. They looked like a disgustingly cute couple. I groaned inside my head. Why did I have to endure another hour of this? The bell for lessons rang and Andromeda pulled me up and pulled me along so I lost sight of the horror couple. "So" James said in my ear. "You've seen the famous womanizer Padfoot in action." He looked extremely pleased with himself and I told him so. "Well. I've got a feeling that Padfoot may just be about to run into a spot of bad luck." I threw a dirty look in his direction as I took my seat. My cauldron didn't smell or look too bad, so I took that as a good sign. Maybe I wasn't as bad at Potions as I thought I was. I looked at the clock. 45 minutes until Herbology.

When Potions was finished, Remus and James steered me towards the greenhouses. A stout woman greeted the class with a lecture on our upcoming O.W.L.s. This was the first time I had listened to one that day, so I tried to pay attention. However, all I could focus on was Sirius and Mandy who were talking with their heads very close. Very close. Remus once again followed my gaze and found Sirius and Mandy. "So what are you going to tell him?"

"About what?"

"The meeting at lunch."

"Oh. I don't know."

**A/N I'm sorry that this is a bit late. I'm going on holiday on Saturday so I'm hoping to get another chapter up before that. Thanks for reading! And a special shoutout to my friend Lydia! HEY LYDIA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was elbow-deep in a pot of dragon dung (50 shades of gross) when Sirius grabbed my waist from behind and whispered in my ear "So, how about our lunch date?" I saw James gag and turned to face Sirius.

"Won't your girlfriend be upset?" I asked him not wanting to get in a cat fight on my second day at a new school. Sirius looked confused. "I think she's talking about a certain blonde who looks like she's going to kill you." Remus said pointing in the direction of Mandy. Remus started laughing. "I don't envy you having to go back there." He said to Sirius slapping him on the back. Sirius looked dumbfounded as he silently walked back to Mandy. After a few moments a shout of "WHO WAS SHE THEN?" Shot through the greenhouse. Everyone's heads turned simultaneously and saw Mandy staring daggers at Sirius. Knowing all eyes were on her Mandy took out her wand and walked towards me. I stood my ground. I wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone. "Listen to me skank." She said, her voice almost a whisper, "if I ever see you anywhere near my boyfriend again you will wish you'd never been born." A deep male voice came from behind me.

"Are you trying to threaten my sister?" I turned and saw James also had his wand out. Where was the responsible adult? I was about to tell James she wasn't worth it when her bitchy tones scratched my ears again. "So you're the new Potter twin? Maybe you should get your brother to take you into the forbidden forest and you can live with the centaurs. They're really friendly here." I turned to face this bitch head-on.

"If you're so convinced that Sirius actually likes you then maybe you should ask your 'boyfriend' why he has a bet on to see whether he can get me to go out with him." The room was silent. Even those who had been pretending to work stopped bothering as Mandy started stuttering and Sirius made his way into the battlefield. "Listen to me Mands. I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Meaning to tell me you were going to cheat on me with this whore?" Mandy exploded. "Well don't worry about it. We're over!" And with that she picked up her bags and left the greenhouse. Sirius watched her retreating figure as she returned to the castle. He then turned to me but before he could say anything my own bag was over my shoulder and I was leaving the greenhouse with James and Remus at my sides. But before I shut the door I heard Sirius shouting "I still love you Kate."

**A/N I know that this chapter was short but it's because I'm on holiday so I don't have a proper computer to type this up on and I have to improvise. Also I haven't had the chance to go over this chapter so if it sucks please tell me**.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running. I heard James and Remus calling after me, but I still didn't stop. I didn't stop until I was at the far edge of the lake, far away from everyone. I looked into the black surface of the water. I was angry at myself for not listening to everyone's warnings. I walked towards the water. It all looked so peaceful, so perfect, but I knew darkness and terror lived below the surface. There was an image of calm that was shattered as soon as you ventured out of your comfort zone. I was suddenly overcome with fury as I grabbed a stone and threw it across the water as hard as I could. I managed three skims before it tumbled into the water. There was something therapeutic about throwing rocks at an image of perfection and seeing the water ripple at my hand. I continued throwing rocks until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw the last person I wanted to see. Knowing there was a heavy rock in my hand, I was reassured that I could beat him to a pulp if I wanted to.

"You're a pretty good skimmer."

"Shut up Sirius." I said, only just resisting the urge to show his head how good of a skimmer I was.

"Listen-"

"No." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and twisted me around to face him.

"Kate, please." His eyes were pleading, making my icy heart melt. But only slightly.

"Fine. What do you have to say? It better be good, because if you haven't noticed, I have better things to do." I said, indicating the lake.

"I'll make it quick. Kate, I know that what I did was wrong, but you have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. For years I've always been the womanizer, but I don't want to be that guy anymore. I just want to be with you."

"I guess you messed that up then." I said, turning back to the lake.

"I hope I can get another chance." And with that, he spun me around and planted his lips on mine. I tried to fight, but after a few seconds I knew it was hopeless and gave in. We stood there for what felt like hours, until the moment was shattered by the ringing of the bell for afternoon lessons.

"Walk with me to Defence?" Sirius said, offering me his arm.

"I guess so." I said, feigning annoyance. "But you do realise I still don't forgive you yet."

"Yet." He said, smirking at me.

We arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts only a few minutes late, and the initial relief on James' face when he saw me was instantly replaced by a look of deepest hatred and loathing as he saw Sirius behind me. I hurriedly settled myself in one of the only remaining seats which was just in front of James. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me. As the professor hadn't arrived yet, he leaned forward and asked "Why was Sirius with you?" But I was saved answering by the arrival of Professor Corvi.

"Good afternoon, class." He said, his voice surprisingly high and squeaky. "My name is Professor Corvi and this year I will be your teacher, and guide you through the infinitely grand world of Defensive Magic." I heard James' audible sigh behind me and settled my head onto my desk, ready for a boring two hours.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy?" asked James at the end of the lesson. "That was bordering on History of Magic boring, and he had the nerve to give me extra homework!" He kept up a string of complaints all the way to dinner. And all through dinner. And all the way up to the common room. Until Remus finally poked his head up from behind his book and said "For Merlin's sake Prongs, some of us are trying to read!" James was about to retaliate before he spotted Sirius climbing through the portrait hole. I could see that James was going to start off on me again, so I ran up to my dormitory as fast as I could. Then I went back down the stairs so I could eavesdrop.

They stayed out of each others way for a while, but when the common room was nearly empty, and Sirius was just about to head to bed, James stopped him. "Padfoot, you need to listen to me. I want you to stay away from Kate, and this isn't about the bet anymore. At this point I couldn't care less about the fifty galleons. I'll give them to you now if you'll stay away from her. I just care about her and want her to be safe and happy." I felt a surge of sibling love for my brother, but also a surge of annoyance that he was trying to pay Sirius to stay away from me. "James, I know you care about her, but I actually do too, and I'm trying as hard as I can to change for her, and be the guy she deserves, because I know that she deserves so much more than me. She deserves someone who is dedicated and loyal and loves her more than anything in the world. And I intend to become that guy even if it kills me." And with that he strode upstairs.

**A/N I'm SO SORRY I haven't uploaded anything in a while! :( I've just been really busy this summer and I haven't had Wifi a lot of the time, so hopefully this is a chapter that was worth the wait! I'll really try to upload a lot more often! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
